


Heliocêntrico

by athousamiyears, sapphic_noa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Families of Choice, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Leopika, Multi, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Trans Characters, Trust Issues, alluretz only for the plot, atores de teatro, ging não é o melhor pai mas ele está tentando ao seu modo, kaito é o tio legal que ensina coisa errada, killugon são idiotas emocionados, se passa na grécia por razões de mamma mia, sentimentos são complicados mas lidar com eles faz parte de crescer
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousamiyears/pseuds/athousamiyears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_noa/pseuds/sapphic_noa
Summary: he.lio.cên.tri.co adj. 1 relativo ao centro do Sol 2 que tem o Sol como centro 3 relativo ou pertencente a sistema que tem o Sol como origem.Tudo que Killua Zoldyck queria era poder se livrar das garras de sua família e correr atrás de seus próprios sonhos. Tudo o que Gon Freecss queria era descobrir seu próprio caminho, num horizonte muito além da ilha onde cresceu.Aparentemente, a única coisa similar entre os dois era o amor pelas artes cênicas, mas a cidade de Atenas lhes reserva uma colisão que pode mudar suas vidas para sempre. E eles vão ver que é necessário pular a borda do mundo, mas também requer muita coragem de ambos.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Kalluto Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Alluka Zoldyck & Zushi, Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Amane/Canary, Biscuit Krueger & Killua Zoldyck, Canary & Killua Zoldyck, Ging Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Gon Freecs & Zushi, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Retz/Alluka Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. epígrafe

**Author's Note:**

> depois de trancos e barrancos, eu e a minha esposa finalmente estamos lançando a brabíssima, provavelmente será atualizada toda segunda
> 
> tamo junto, my lady

Quando se é ator, lhe ensinam muitas coisas e você aprende que, quando está atuando, tem que prestar atenção nos mínimos detalhes para passar o máximo de veracidade possível.

Algumas pessoas pensam até que ficariam loucas com isso, afinal, pode parecer que não, mas é perturbador ter que prestar atenção até mesmo num passo antes da hora. Um tom de voz pode mudar tudo, e fazer seu trabalho ir por água abaixo.

Mas o que elas não sabem é que muitas pessoas vivem isso: uma vida de atuação e constantes mentiras. Apenas por serem quem são, elas são obrigadas a fingirem serem outra coisa, e podem até mesmo acabar esquecendo quem são de fato. Uma vida de mentiras que lhe faz esquecer quem é de verdade.

O que seria a vida se não um enorme palco de teatro e todos nós estivéssemos apenas recitando as falas para encher os ouvidos dos falsos amigos e ajudantes, que lhe perguntam se está bem mas apenas querem escutar que você está mesmo não estando?


	2. capítulo um

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uma companhia de teatro e uma família "perfeita"

É bastante provável que a falta do entendimento tenha sido o que levou a humanidade a evoluir. A busca pelo incompreensível foi aquilo que motivou os seres humanos a criarem quase tudo que hoje existe, numa tentativa de compreenderem mais a si próprios e o universo que os cerca. Existem coisas cujo entendimento não foi alcançado até hoje, muitos mistérios do universo seguem, como o próprio nome já diz, mistérios. Todavia, na mera opinião de Killua Zoldyck, os maiores mistérios que o universo guardava, os que mais estavam acima dos limites da compreensão, eram as emoções. Todas tituladas, colocadas em caixinhas, mas ainda assim tão abstratas. A complexa e sem fórmulas arte de sentir. O funcionamento dos sentimentos humanos para consigo próprios e para com os demais seres humanos era algo que ele não conseguia compreender totalmente. Outra coisa que também não conseguia entender totalmente era Ciência Política, mas esta certamente não o interessava tanto quanto as emoções humanas. Ele não dava a mínima para Ciência Política, só se importaria com a cadeira do primeiro semestre de Direito quando precisasse interpretar um cientista político, no entanto, precisaria interpretar diferentes emoções o tempo inteiro, e isso ainda lhe era um desafio. Killua decidiu que gostava de desafios.

— Você está divagando, outra vez. — Ikalgo lhe chamou a atenção, acertando sua cabeça com um rolinho feito por sua cópia do roteiro.

— Matéria ruim na faculdade. — respondeu, voltando o olhar para sua própria cópia.

As palavras grifadas com um marca-texto berrante entraram na sua mente com muito mais facilidade do que os conceitos acadêmicos. Já conseguia visualizar em sua mente a entonação que utilizaria para cada fala, a forma como gesticularia, como daria tudo de si para entrar na pele da personagem. Era somente por causa disso que havia aceitado o acordo com seus pais, integrar a companhia de teatro contanto que se formasse em Direito, como todos na família.

— Olha, eu conheço um pessoal de Direito, se precisar de ajuda, posso te passar o contato. — continuou o rapaz ao seu lado.

— Valeu, mas já convivo com mais advogados do que o ministério da saúde recomenda. — brincou.

Os dois sufocaram o riso quando perceberam o olhar inquisidor de Bisky sobre eles. A mulher loira com menos de 1,60 de altura e uma aparência muito mais jovem do que sua idade, era em todas as linhas um pesadelo na forma de diretora de teatro. O sobrenome de fato lhe fazia jus.

— Enfim, tratem de tentar decorar a maioria das falas até segunda-feira da semana que vem, vocês tem uma semana de ensaios pra isso. — disse ela. — Depois, só vão conferir o roteiro em situações extremas nas quais não consigam improvisar dentro do personagem, entendido? A peça é daqui alguns meses e até lá eu não quero  **uma** fala errada.

— Sim, senhora. — disse propositalmente.

— Me chame de senhora outra vez e está expulso, Killua. — ela o encarou, revirando os olhos para o sorriso travesso que ele estampou no rosto. — Bem, estão dispensados por hoje, estudem o roteiro e estejam aqui no horário amanhã.

Ele não queria sair. Suas horas na companhia era muito melhor gastas do que em qualquer outro lugar. No entanto, olhar para Bisky com olhos de cachorrinho não a fariam deixá-lo virar a noite ensaiando, ele já havia tentado isso.

— Se mudar de ideia quanto a ajuda, eu posso conseguir o contato de qualquer pessoa da universidade. — Ikalgo disse na saída.

— Ah, eu sei que você consegue. — riu. — Te vejo amanhã, cara de polvo.

Entrou no Toyota preto antes que pudesse ouvir os xingamentos, se sentou no banco da frente, somente porque sabia qual dos inúmeros funcionários da mansão Zoldyck se dispunha a buscá-lo sempre.

— Dia agitado? — Canary perguntou, sempre bem humorada, diferente da grande maioria dos mordomos.

— Peça nova, dessa vez eu vou ser mais que um figurante. — se gabou.

— Boa. — ela tirou a mão da marcha para fazer um high five.

— Coloca alguma coisa pra tocar, vamos aproveitar os últimos minutos de paz do dia. — sugeriu.

Canary riu antes de ligar o rádio, e Killua riu mais ainda quando a música começou. Porque era realmente irônico que estivesse tocando Highway To Hell na rádio enquanto dirgiam pelas ruas atenienses até chegar em casa. A casa grande e luxuosa que jamais se assimilou minimamente a um lar. No momento em que o carro estacionou, ambos recolheram o sorriso do rosto e endireitaram a postura antes de passarem pela porta de entrada. Na sala de estar, uma jovem de terno e longos cabelos escuros lhe dirigiu um sorriso cortês.

— Jovem Mestre Killua, bem-vindo de volta. — disse ela. — O jantar será servido em breve, sugiro que se apronte.

— Obrigado, Amane. Canary, você pode ir com ela, me avisem quando for a hora de descer. — sorriu, vendo as duas sumirem no corredor, trocando sorrisos cúmplices como se escondessem o mais belo segredo.

Seu olhar vagou pelas paredes, parando no grande retrato da família, na parede acima da escada. Illumi e Milluki à esquerda, seu pai e seu avô à direita, sua mãe no centro, Kalluto, ainda pequeno, agarrado à saia dela, ele em seus dez anos, franzindo o cenho, odiando a gravata borboleta que era forçado a usar, segurando sua mão e vestida do mesmo jeito, a doce Alluka, que mesmo estando terrivelmente desconfortável com aquela situação, sorria o mais radiante possível. Um aglomerado de pessoas que não tinham em comum quase nada além da infâmia do nome Zoldyck, e da fortuna suja conquistada defendendo aqueles que podiam pagar mais (e que, pasmem, nunca eram os inocentes). De fato, nenhum dos cinco filhos da família Zoldyck eram as crianças corretas e centradas que seus pais gostavam de exibir. Illumi com seus misteriosos hábitos noturnos, saindo de madrugada e voltando antes do amanhecer. Milluki com sua tendência a querer processar qualquer um que ganhasse dele no League of Legends (e mais uma dúzia de atividades cibernéticas suspeitas). Ele, um gay aspirante a ator com problemas de socialização. Alluka, tendo sido enviada para um internato católico após se assumir como uma garota trans, passava a maior parte do tempo livre na escola flertando com a irmã mais nova de um dos padres, e sendo correspondida, inclusive. E o caçula, Kalluto, um não-binário apaixonado por dança, com tendências autodestrutivas demais para alguém tão jovem. Cada um com sua máscara, com seu papel pré definido dentro daquela família. Com suas perfeições esculpidas e cuidadosamente forjadas, sem mostrar nada além daquilo que estava na superfície. No jantar daquela noite ele foi agraciado com o silêncio, uma verdadeira bênção para sua cabeça cheia. Então ao fim pôde recluir-se em seu quarto e começar a estudar o roteiro. Não era um papel muito complexo, acreditava que conseguiria decorar a maior parte em menos de três dias. Chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de começar a ensaiar ali mesmo, mas foi interrompido pelas características cinco batidinhas ritmadas na porta.

— Pode entrar, Kalluto. — chamou, sem se mover.

O mais novo entrou silenciosamente, trajado em seu pijama roxo escuro e com o cabelo chanel cuidadosamente penteado. Se aninhou ao lado dele na cama, como se ainda fosse uma criança.  _ Ainda era,  _ Killua lembrou a si mesmo. Kalluto tinha apenas quinze anos, não precisava ser forçado a crescer mais rápido do que já estava.

— Peça nova? — ele perguntou.

— Aham. Você vai assistir, né? — arqueou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

— Claro que vou. — disse ele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, olhando para as paredes cinzentas daquele quarto que sempre pareceu tão impessoal.

— Kil? — foi o próprio Kalluto a quebrar aquela taciturnidade. — Você acha que a mamãe também vai me rejeitar quando descobrir como eu sou?

Aquela pergunta foi como um soco no estômago.

— Bem, você é o favorito dela, então pode ser que ela tente amenizar a situação. — respondeu. — Provavelmente, no começo eles não vão entender, depois vão tentar te reprimir.

— E quando verem que não funciona, vão tentar me consertar. — ele murmurou.

— Você não precisa de conserto, Kallu. Nem você, nem a Alluka, nem eu. — afirmou. — O que precisa de conserto são as ideias deles.

— A Alluka é muito corajosa. — ele sorriu. — Apesar de tudo ela nunca teve medo de gritar pro mundo quem ela é.

— É, ela é mesmo corajosa. — sorriu. — Queria ser como ela. — admitiu.

— Eu também. — Kalluto disse num sussurro.

— Vai pro seu quarto, antes que a nossa mãe apareça pra brigar. — pediu, acarinhando os cabelos do mais novo. — Boa noite. — sussurrou.

— Boa noite, Kil. 

Ele se retirou do quarto tão sorrateiramente quanto entrou, e estando sozinho, Killua só conseguiu enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro e pensar no quão covarde era. Queria ter pelo menos ⅓ da coragem e determinação de sua irmã mais nova, queria também conseguir se afirmar e enfrentar o mundo de cabeça erguida. Mas o pânico o corroía toda vez que cogitava a possibilidade. Depois de tanto tempo sob uma máscara, a ideia de ser ele mesmo o tempo inteiro era aterrorizante. Três anos, aquele era o prazo limite que precisava aguentar. Três anos até que Alluka e Kalluto tivessem idade suficiente para deixar a casa junto dele. Então ele seria livre, todos eles seriam. Foi a promessa que fez para si mesmo em seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Podia ser um covarde, mas não a ponto de deixá-los para trás. 


	3. capítulo dois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laços familiares e determinação

Quando a música extremamente chata e irritante do toque do despertador de Kaito começou a ressoar pelo apartamento, Gon já estava saindo do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura, se espreguiçando enquanto andava em direção ao próprio quarto para se arrumar.

Entrou no cômodo e fechou a porta, vendo o lindo gato de pelos pretos e brancos lhe lançar um olhar curioso enquanto o rapaz sorria, indo na direção do animal para lhe afagar o cocuruto. O de olhos com tonalidade clara suspirou e tirou a toalha, despindo-se por completo antes de jogá-la em cima da cadeira com uma penca de coisas completamente bagunçadas que ficava num canto extremo do quarto e ia na direção do guarda-roupas, abrindo-o enquanto encarava as peças de roupa. Ele tombou a cabeça pro lado, estralando seu próprio pescoço, e endireitou sua postura — para logo depois voltar a ficar com uma gigantesca corcunda a qual ainda se lembrava das broncas de Mito devido a isso —, pegando uma cueca e se vestindo o mais rápido possível, como se tivesse cometido um enorme pecado e aquilo era a chance de sua salvação. Mesmo que estivesse perto de completar seus dezenove anos, a pureza infantil continuava de certa forma em sua mente, o que lhe fazia se sentir desconfortável ao ficar pelado perto de outras criaturas (sendo elas animais irracionais, como Kon, ou as fotografias dos pôsteres colados nas paredes). Mesmo depois de Mito, sua bisa e até mesmo Kaito lhe dizerem para relaxar pois aquilo não era de verdade — quando ele ainda era criança, claro, pois se soubessem que ele continua pensando assim depois de adulto, ele certamente escutaria piadinhas do outro homem —, o rapaz de cabeleira negra ainda se sentia como se estivesse sendo observado por aqueles inúmeros par de olhos em sua parede.

Ele então resolveu pegar um short jeans com umas partes desfiadas, um tênis qualquer surrado, uma blusa azul clara de mangas compridas que iam até seus cotovelos e um cropped top azul escuro com capuz, que Gon pôs por cima da blusa clara. Já vestido, o rapaz passou perfume e terminou de estralar os membros de seu corpo, já se sentindo preparado e com energia. Antes de sair do quarto, ele se olhou no espelho preso numa das portas do guarda-roupa e reparou em sua aparência, em como se sentia satisfeito com os braços levemente torneados realçados pela blusa que usava e em como os tênis de cano alto verdes surrado lhe lembravam de casa.

Pegou a toalha e saiu do quarto, já vendo Kaito na cozinha, bem vestido com seu cabelo platinado e longo preso em um coque mal-feito. O homem bebericava do café preto e puro, se apoiando na bancada com a mão livre enquanto pensava se valia a pena cometer o homicídio de um ou dois alunos seus naquela manhã.

— Já preparado? — perguntou os mais velho, encarando o moreno. — Achei que iria deixar apenas para acordar mais tarde, aproveitar a manhã antes da aula. Sei como é tenso o início de cada período.

— Kaito, primeiro que seu despertador com música ruim jamais me deixa dormir mais para "aproveitar a manhã". — respondeu voltando já sem a toalha em mãos enquanto fazia aspas com os dedos. — E a faculdade é tensa em qualquer momento, mas não é como se eu já não soubesse disso. Hoje, irei fazer um teste para uma peça de uma companhia de teatro daqui da cidade, preciso chegar cedo enquanto tenho energia e animação!

Kaito riu, colocando a caneca de café na bancada enquanto se aproximava do pequeno rádio do outro lado da cozinha e falava ao rapaz mais novo:

— Tudo bem, boa sorte. Mas se eu fosse você, comia algo antes para ficar mais preparado e com disposição. Não sou idiota, sei que dormiu bem pouco à noite enquanto ensaiava. Imagina quando estiver com o roteiro de verdade e for ensaiar para a peça de fato. — e ligou o aparelho, que tocava uma música já finalizando.

— Como se não me conhecesse, né? Sabe que minha ansiedade para isso já me faz ter mais que disposição suficiente para dirigir daqui até a Itália. — e pegou a bolsa em cima da mesa, junto com as chaves e um sanduíche, pois sabia que o cabeludo estava certo nesse quesito de que ele necessitava de algo para comer, ou até mesmo acabaria desmaiando no teste. Jamais iria se esquecer daquele dia…

Foi quando ele já estava prestes a sair de casa que começou a tocar Slipping Through My Fingers, do ABBA, na rádio. O rapaz acabou por soltar uma risadinha, se recordando do dia em que começou a jornada de convencer Mito a deixá-lo ir para Atenas para ir atrás de seu sonho de atuar. Ela não gostou nada disso e fez o maior escândalo. Gon ainda se perguntava o porquê dela não ter seguido na dramaturgia, talvez ela até conseguisse um papel numa novela do México ou da Índia, com um nível de drama alto para ela poder ser ela mesma. Seu desafio era  **não** fazer drama a cada duas horas.

"Está querendo me deixar sozinha aqui para que eu definhe em solidão?" se recordou dessa fala da mulher, que logo iniciou uma discussão calorosa com a bisa deles, que não ficou nem um pouco contente ao ser ignorada dessa situação.

Mito, então, cansada de brigar mas também não querendo entregar a luta, falou que o garoto de cabelo preto só estaria livre para ir morar na capital grega caso Kaito se responsabilizasse de cuidar dele e várias outras regras. É claro que Kaito aceitou de cara, afinal, ele amava aquele rapaz como se ele fosse seu próprio filho. Ela não ficou muito contente, mas aceitou e o liberou, pedindo-lhe para sempre mandar notícias. Agora, já haviam quase um ano inteiro em que ele estava morando naquele apartamento mediano com um platina hippie de cabelo que ia até pouco abaixo dos ombros — e que devia muito bem usar da tão querida cannabis para se relaxar do estresse causado pelas pestinhas amáveis que ele tinha como alunos.

Ele então ignorou os pensamentos e saiu do apartamento, se despedindo do mais velho e pensando em Mito até chegar numa parte do prédio onde a música já não chegava em seus ouvidos e como se as lembranças dela estivessem ligadas a ela, logo saíram do foco de sua cabeça.

Desceu as escadas como um flash e segurando a alça de sua bolsa mesmo com ela sendo segurada já por seu pescoço, o rapaz saiu andando rápido pelas ruas da cidade, sentindo o calor ameno e relaxante do sol em sua pele. Sorria ao ver os prédios pichados do bairro em que morava e acelerou os passos, já começando a correr para chegar na estação de trem o mais rápido possível, implorando aos céus que não se atrasasse.

Felizmente conseguiu entrar no trem desejado e espremido por uma mulher com um filho no colo e uma pessoa andrógina que mexia em seu celular, claramente ansiosa com alguma coisa. Se segurou para não olhar o que tanto deixava aquele ser aflito, algo que era bastante comum ao garoto. Todos os dias, lutava contra sua curiosidade — e sangue de fofoqueiro, deveria deixar claro também — para não ver o que aquele aglomerado de pessoas estavam fazendo naquele exato momento. Isso também deixava o Freecss, de certa forma, fascinado. Ele adorava pensar que, naquele momento, várias pessoas estavam fazendo várias coisas. De apenas dormindo até salvando o mundo, ou algo do tipo. Ele havia desistido de tentar entender o porquê de tão curioso e animado para saber sobre as pessoas ao seu redor, mas era fato que continuava sentindo isso. Talvez até teria uma síncope ali mesmo por pensar nisso.

Tentou então relaxar sua ansiedade respirando fundo, mas o cheiro ruim de suor logo no início da manhã — sabia de um certo hábito francês, mas não pensava que os gregos também seguiam tal moda — o impediu. Ansiava por poder passar no teste, pois assim, durante as manhãs em que estivesse indo para a faculdade e que teria que pegar trens cheios de gente fedida que lhe esmagam como se fosse uma lata de sardinha, poderia dar sua atenção aos escritos no papel. Odiava não ter nada para fazer, isso deixava sua mente livre e a ansiedade lhe pegava de jeito.

Mas para sua sorte, ele acabou chegando logo onde desejava e se esfregando em mais gente suada (enquanto pensava por que raios aquele bando de pessoas simplesmente não ia para debaixo de um chuveiro antes de ir trabalhar), saiu do lugar, voltando a andar rápido para o lugar desejado.

Isso também não demorou muito, embora também tivesse andado bastante para poder chegar ali. Ele nem mesmo tinha olhado aos arredores para conhecer daquela parte da cidade, seu foco o fazia olhar somente na direção que seguia. E ali estava, em frente ao lugar que tanto sonhava desde que pisara os pés naquela cidade para morar lá definitivamente. Aquela era sua chance.

Ele respirou fundo, agora não sentindo cheiro de suor e carne juntos; jogou a cabeça de um lado pro outro mais uma vez naquele dia, estralando seu pescoço novamente de tão tenso que estava; e entrou decidido.

— Eu vou conseguir. — proferiu a si mesmo como se fossem as palavras mais santas e poderosas.


	4. capítulo três

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um sonho e uma mentora

Killua tinha apenas seis anos de idade quando pisou em um teatro pela primeira vez. Era uma peça infantil, tola, mas aquilo captou seus olhinhos azuis mais do que qualquer um de seus brinquedos caros. Não a história em si, ele já conhecia O Mágico de Oz de cabo a rabo, mas a habilidade que aquelas pessoas tinham de dar vida a personagens fictícios, aquilo foi que o encantou. A habilidade de estar na pele de outra pessoa, aquilo era extraordinário. Dali em diante, ele metia o bedelho em cada peça organizada na escola, isso até seus pais descobrirem e decidirem que o teatro não era adequado para o herdeiro da família. Como se isso o fosse parar. Na verdade ele se esgueirava nos ensaios até o ensino médio, mesmo sem participar, até que no último ano ele conheceu a Companhia Blue Planet, chefiada por uma dramaturga e atriz de renome. Ali a chama de seu sonho acendeu como se ele tivesse seis anos novamente, assistindo a uma peça de teatro pela primeira vez. A briga até chegarem naquele acordo havia sido uma das piores que já aconteceu dentro das paredes da mansão, mas ele não se arrependeria em momento algum no resto da sua vida. O teatro era mais do que seu sonho, era sua vida inteira. Às vezes, sentia que só conseguia ser ele mesmo quando estava atuando. Sim, porque Killua Zoldyck era aquele que sua família projetou, moldou e manipulou durante dezoito anos até que não lhe restasse quase nada para chamar de seu. Quando atuava, não precisava ser Killua Zoldyck, precisava apenas  _ ser. _ Era isso que ele era, um ator. Então não podia ficar menos entusiasmado quando Bisky lhe mandou aquela mensagem, dizendo que alguns dos papéis importantes haviam ficado vagos.

— Você devia ter visto como esse lugar estava de manhã. — a loira comentou, lhe entregando o roteiro. — Consegui gente nova, aliás, um garoto da sua idade, acho que vão se dar bem.

— Acredite, eu queria ter vindo mais cedo. — respondeu. — Posso começar?

— O palco é todo seu. — disse ela.

Respirou bem fundo e então ele já não era mais ele, era agora o personagem cujas falas estavam grifadas em rosa. Como se sua alma houvesse abandonado o corpo e no lugar dela estivesse aquele que ele interpretava, em cada fala lida, em cada movimento feito. Bisky o observava atentamente com seus olhos afiados de quem estava naquele ramo há muito tempo. Aquilo o pressionava consideravelmente, fazendo as palavras que Illumi uma vez dissera, ecoarem em sua cabeça:  **“O que vai conseguir atuando, Kil? Ser só mais um ator frustrado com papéis pequenos em peças mal remuneradas? Você não precisa disso, você é um de nós. Sonhos não possuem qualquer utilidade.”** Não podia deixar que aquilo o corroesse, não outra vez. Seguiu em frente, fazendo aquilo que fazia de melhor. Foi um alívio quando a última fala saiu de sua boca.

— É seu. — disse Bisky, meio segundo depois que ele terminou.

— Eh? Sério? Já? Não vai me analisar ou coisa do tipo? — a confusão era perceptível em seu tom de voz.

— Moleque, eu estou te analisando desde que pisou nesta sala. — ela o encarou. — Pode comemorar, o papel é seu, estude as falas até segunda-feira.

— Isso! — sua comemoração foi provavelmente mais velada do que deveria ser.

Sua audição era a única da tarde e encerrou mais cedo do que o previsto, então não o surpreendia que Canary ainda não houvesse chegado quando ele saiu do lugar que alocava a companhia. 

— Quer tomar um café? — Bisky indicou a cafeteria do outro lado da rua. — Por minha conta, pra comemorar.

— Tá tentando dar em cima de mim? — perguntou, não seriamente, enquanto a seguia para o estabelecimento.

O que recebeu em troca foi um tapa na cabeça.

— Me respeita, garoto! Eu tenho idade pra ser sua mãe. — ela revirou os olhos.

Killua desatou a rir enquanto entravam e pediam dois cappuccinos.

— Você é bom, Killua, falo sério. — disse ela. — É um bom ator, você faz isso com naturalidade, como se houvesse feito isso durante a vida inteira.

Ele se deu alguns segundos de silêncio, porque as palavras dela refletiam de certa forma a realidade.

— Valeu. — murmurou, voltando sua atenção para o cappuccino.

— Você tem muito talento, mas é talento bruto, precisa de polimento. — ela acrescentou. — Você é bom em atuar sem envolver emoções, fingir que não as tem, mas tem um pouco de dificuldade quando é o contrário.

— Vou tentar trabalhar nisso. — respondeu.

— Seria bom se conseguisse se dedicar integralmente. — disse ela, após um gole longo no café.

— Era o que eu mais queria, mas não dá pra ganhar uma discussão argumentativa com cinco advogados especialistas em defender gente filha da puta. — deu de ombros.

— Entendo. — a expressão dela trazia compreensão. — Mas você ainda é uma pedra bruta que eu quero polir até estar o mais brilhante possível. Tem potencial pra fazer história nos palcos, Killua.

— Espera, com me polir você quer dizer… me ensinar?

— Basicamente, mas tenha ciência de que isso significa que não vou deixá-lo em paz. Nunca. — a firmeza com que ela proferiu tais palavras o arrepiou em corpo e alma.

— Certo. Eu estou disposto, mesmo que você seja o próprio demônio.

Dessa vez o que recebeu em troca foi um chute na canela.

— Outra coisa… — Bisky tirou da bolsa um pequeno livro com uma capa cinza e desgastada.

— O Veredicto, Agatha Christie. — observou. — É uma peça de mistério.

— Ah, então conhece? — ela deu um sorrisinho. — Estou pensando em trabalhar nela depois dessa peça, e eu quero que você me auxilie com esse projeto.

— Eu? Mas eu sou só um ator iniciante.

Ela lhe deu um peteleco no meio da testa. Foi a terceira agressão física do dia.

— O teatro não se trata apenas da atuação, é algo composto por várias etapas, e você precisa ter conhecimento de todas elas. — ela explicou, dando a entender que não iria repetir.

— Foi por causa disso que deixou os palcos? Anos atrás, Biscuit Krueger era um nome bem conhecido na dramaturgia.

— Nunca deixei os palcos. Ainda atuo quando sou convidada, em coisas importantes, claro. — disse ela. — Na verdade, foi porque eu me irritei com a companhia em que eu estava, aí falei “se fodam seus molengas, eu vou abrir a minha própria companhia de teatro!”, e assim nasceu a Blue Planet.

— Espera, foi assim? — a incredulidade lhe atingiu. — Você é maluca.

— Creio que esse seja um pré requisito dos artistas.

— É… acho que sim… — anuiu.

Não teve muito tempo de continuar a conversa, logo Canary já estava buzinando, a sua espera como sempre ficava. Ele se despediu de Bisky e correu para dentro do carro, se acomodando no banco da frente e já ligando o som.

— Olha só quem está animado… — a garota riu de sua atitude. — Conseguiu o papel?

— Claro que consegui, eu sou demais. — deu seu característico sorrisinho sarcástico.

— Ora ora… como o Jovem Mestre é convencido… — brincou ela, dando a partida.

Ele se limitou a rir com ela, ao som de algum K-Pop agitado que tocava na rádio. Um momento de alento, de conforto, estando com uma amiga, tendo um papel ganho, uma nova mentora. Era um pequenino momento utópico do qual podia desfrutar sem medo, onde podia sorrir sem ser falso, onde podia comemorar tranquilamente cada uma das suas vitórias. Conseguia sonhar com um mundo assim. Queria que pudesse fazer aquilo durar para sempre.


	5. capítulo quatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amizade caótica e chamadas não atendidas

O rapaz saiu do prédio e durante o tempo entre esse momento e ele saindo da faculdade após mais um dia típico de aula, um grande sorriso estava estampado em seus lábios. Todos os seus colegas lhe olharam curiosos, os mais corajosos até lhe perguntavam o que estava acontecendo — mesmo que nunca tivessem trocado meia dúzia de palavras com o rapaz de cabelos negros —, mas calado estava, calado ficou, guardando o motivo de sua alegria apenas para si. Mas é claro que seu amigo (um rapaz ao qual Gon não se recordava o nome mas também sentia que não podia ser julgado pois sua emoção havia lhe tomado toda a atenção, nem mesmo tinha conseguido prestar atenção no que era dito pelos professores) logo iria tentar descobrir o porquê da alegria constante e jeitinho mais avoado que o normal dele.

— Anda, Gon, eu não tenho o dia todo e estou estranhando até demais esse seu jeito todo abobado. — começou a falar como uma metralhadora de palavras, aparecendo do lado do moreno enquanto ele andava pra ir embora pra casa. — Certamente já até esqueceu meu nome de novo, como sempre rola.

O Freecss comprimiu os lábios, segurando uma risadinha rebelde que desejou sair mas reprimiu. O outro lhe lançou um olhar revoltado junto com a boa em um formato oval perfeito para demonstrar melhor sua revolta com o amigo ter de fato esquecido seu nome. Caralho, eles já eram amigos há cotas!

— Tá, tudo bem, eu conto! — Gon falou rindo, erguendo as mãos em rendição. — Eu consegui um papel pra uma peça de uma companhia de teatro daqui, a Blue Planet.

— Não brinca! — Zushi exclamou alto, chamando a atenção de todos ao redor. Gon ficou todo vermelho de vergonha, mas ficou calado, apenas observando o amigo surtando. — Seu filho da puta, por que você não me disse isso antes, desgraça?!

O de cabelo preto gargalhou e entrelaçou o braço com o do outro, o puxando para longe para irem embora.

— Tá, você me joga uma bomba dessas e agora fica se fazendo de sonso como se não tivesse conseguido algo numa peça de uma das atrizes mais fodonas desse caralho todo?

Gon só sabia rir. Ele adorava esse jeito do Zushi de ficar mais animado com algo que acontece com seus amigos mesmo que não tenha nada a ver com ele. Adorava também que o número de palavrões a cada sentença aumentava muito mais. Ele havia ficado muito animado, afinal, havia ido para a capital grega justamente por isso. Mas depois da reação de seu amigo, parecia que havia ficado ainda mais. Um copo já cheio de euforia transbordando com um túnel de mais alegria do amigo sendo adicionada.

— Tudo bem — começou o rapaz menor, soltando-se do outro para ficar frente a frente com ele enquanto segurava seus braços com força —, nós vamos pra uma festa comemorar.

O de cabelo preto suspirou e revirou os olhos. Se havia uma coisa que ele odiava, era festa. Quando pensava num cubículo cheio de gente suada se esfregando, música alta demais pro seu gosto ao ponto de o dar uma dor de cabeça horrível e ainda ter que fingir estar se divertindo naquele pandemônio, sentia seu corpo todo doer. Gon Freecss era um perfeito exemplo de velho em corpo juvenil, e Zushi sabia disso. Mas aquele guri era uma mula rebelde e não queria saber.

— Por favor, Freecss, você não veio pra Atenas apenas pra estudar e conseguir atuar!

— Na verdade… — o outro começou, se preparando para refutar o argumento do amigo, que lhe interrompeu com um tapa no braço, lhe arrancando uma risadinha.

— Por favor, Gon, vamos! Eu quero ir contigo, comemorar que você conseguiu isso! Sabe que apenas sair pra comer não faz meu tipo de programa.

— Mas faz o meu. — disse dando de ombros. — Eu preferia mil vezes bater um big mac com batata e coca-cola. — finalizou sorrindo. Ao perceber que isso não tinha colado com o amigo, suspirou novamente e revirando os olhos, se rendeu: — Tá, inferno, me fala quando vai ser e onde que vou falar com o Kaito sobre esse caralho.

— Irra! — exclamou, começando a dar saltinhos. Gon revirou os olhos de novo, mas não se segurou de sorrir com aquilo. — Amanhã à noite vai ser incrível.

— Pera, quê? — indagou confuso, segurando a gola da blusa que o outro usava, enforcando levemente o de cabelo castanho. — Amanhã, sério, Zushi?!

— Não tem mais volta, vai falar com seu pai porque amanhã tu vai sair sim. — disse como se desse uma bronca numa criança (embora ambos tivessem a mesma idade) antes de voltar a saltitar comemorando.

***

Kaito chegou em casa cansado e dolorido, se alongando enquanto sentia alguns ossos estralando devido a tensão do dia estressante que tivera. Foi até o próprio quarto e jogou a bolsa na cama, sem paciência de colocá-la em algum lugar. Então voltou até a cozinha, pegou uma cerveja da geladeira e se apoiou na bancada, tirando o celular do bolso e o colocando na pedra gélida enquanto bebia.

O apartamento estava quase todo mergulhado no escuro da noite, o que deixava claro que Gon ainda não havia chegado da faculdade. Ele estava ansioso para saber dele o que havia rolado, mas também estava com certa preguiça. Amanhã seria sábado, ele teria muito tempo para saber do pivete sobre as novidades. Então, já decidido a entrar num banho rápido e se jogar meio molhado e nu na própria cama, o platinado começou a andar na direção do banheiro. Entretanto, o toque de seu celular o fez parar no meio do caminho.

Seu coração parou por uns dois segundos antes de voltar em batidas extremamente rápidas e torturantemente doloridas. Sua respiração ficou difícil, como se o oxigênio já não existisse. Conseguia sentir com detalhes o escorrer de uma gota de suor daquele dia quente descendo por sua testa enquanto passava pelo nariz e parava nos lábios, deixando-os levemente salgados.

Talvez pareça que fosse um drama.  _ Era só alguém ligando pra ele, não tinha nada demais nisso, né? _ Não teria se não fosse aquela pessoa. A única pessoa que ligava para o velhote professor. Quase um costume sagrado entre eles dois. Algumas pessoas tinham palavras que eram trocadas apenas entre si; outras, gestos. Mas Kaito deixava que cada toque da música que iniciava calma para depois se tornar rápida e violenta fosse apenas por causa daquele maldito homem.

_ — Por favor, Kaito! — suplicou o moreno, juntando as mãos enquanto as colocava na frente do rosto como se estivesse fazendo um pedido a alguma santidade. — Você vai adorar isso, sabe que vai. — falou piscando os olhos claros. _

_ — Ging, sabe que eu não sou de me meter em aventuras como você. — respondeu enquanto cruzava os braços e erguia uma sobrancelha. — Prefiro ficar aqui, pode ir. Sabe que eu nunca te prenderia, mesmo que fosse a coisa que eu mais quisesse na vida. Nunca fiz, nunca farei. _

_ O moreno bufou enquanto revirava os olhos castanhos claros e cruzava os braços. Sempre tentava levar Kaito consigo pr'aquelas aventuras loucas que ele tanto amava. Passar semanas acampando, ou infringindo leis, ou algo do tipo… Isso era o lance dele. Mas não chegava nem perto do que Kaito gostava. _

_ Não que ele fosse completamente oposto, ele reconhecia que havia um quê de agradável em fazer isso. Principalmente quando estava com o Freecss. Mas ele também preferia não o fazer. As aventuras em que se metia com o outro eram únicas, é verdade, e aprendia muitas coisas legais quando ia nelas. Entretanto, o que ele queria era uma aventura ainda maior. Uma que o maior não se sentia com força e muito menos vontade para isso. Desejava descanso e paz. Mas o moreno parecia estar sempre ligado no 220, sempre pronto para fazer mil e uma merdas em menos de quarenta e oito horas. _

_ — Tá, você é um careta insuportável. — se rendeu revirando os olhos mais uma vez, erguendo os braços. O outro apenas sorriu. Seu carinho com Ging era algo único. Demorou um pouco para eles entenderem isso um do outro, mas conseguiram ver que o carinho bruto entre eles funcionava bem e respeitosamente. _

_ O Freecss então foi até um pequeno canteiro ali perto deles e pegou uma flor miúda, menor que a própria mão dele, e entregou ao outro, dizendo: _

_ — É pra você. Fique com ela como uma lembrança minha e cuide dela. Prometo voltar antes que seu desastre de cuidar de presentes que te dou mate a coitada. — riu piscando um olho e colocando a língua pra fora (uma mania que passaria para a cria daquele louco por adrenalina e aventuras caóticas). _

_ Mas ele não voltou. Talvez Ging estivesse certo e por mais que Kaito quisesse ser biólogo, nem isso o fazia ser cuidadoso para cuidar de algo dado pelo outro (sempre acabava perdendo ou quebrando) ou fosse pela demora do outro de voltar. Na verdade, talvez fosse ambas as coisas. _

_ Kaito chegou num ponto de achar que Ging jamais voltaria. E talvez isso fosse melhor para que as coisas seguintes não acontecessem. _

O professor então foi até o celular e viu o nome do Freecss mais velho brilhando no iPhone velhíssimo que ele tinha comprado há alguns anos. Ele suspirou e arrastou o celular levemente pela pedra da bancada enquanto via Gon abrindo a porta e olhando curioso na direção do som.

— Ging? 

— Sempre é ele. — respondeu num suspiro, só agora percebendo a garrafa de cerveja ainda em mãos antes de a colocar perto do smartphone.

— Por que você não atende? — sugeriu o mais novo. — Chame-o pra vir aqui, conversem…

— Não, nunca poderia. Me lembro de quando eu tinha esperança dele vir, era minha maior auto-sabotagem. Doeu demais por anos, não quero cutucar essa ferida.

— Mas você não quer que ele venha? — indagou o mais novo, vindo na direção de Kaito, quase pegando a cerveja mas o mais velho fora mais rápido.

— Eu realmente não sei mais de nada do que quero… — revelou num suspiro antes de balançar a cabeça e se recuperar. — Mas você não veio aqui pra me ouvir falar pela milionésima vez dos meus problemas com seu pai, o que tu quer?

— Okay… — Gon sorriu se segurando na pedra da bancada. — Eu consegui o papel pra uma peça da companhia Blue Planet.

— Mentira! — exclamou enquanto dava a volta na bancada para dar um abraço no mais novo. — Guri, isso é ótimo!

— Sim. — sorriu envergonhado. — Mas assim, também tem um lance que o Zushi, aquele meu amigo da facul, saca?

— Hum.

— Ele tava querendo me levar numa festa amanhã pra gente comemorar. E eu fiquei de falar contigo sobre ir.

— Gon — começou enquanto segurava os ombros dele —, você podia ter apenas me dito que iria e pronto. Tu é maior de idade e está na senhora caralho capital grega! Tem cada homem e mulher bonite aqui que meu jesus cristinho! Vai dar uns pega, beijar na boca, se divertir ao menos, qualquer coisa!

— Você real está me dando carta branca pra ir? — perguntou meio surpreso, mas não tanto. Ele devia esperar aquilo de Kaito.

— Não tudo, não digo pra tu cometer um crime. — se defendeu. — Mas se for cometer, cuide pra ninguém saber e sussa.

— Kaito! — o repreendeu.

— O quê? Nada é crime até que a polícia descubra. Então tome cuidado pra polícia não saber de nada, ué. — deu de ombros.

— Você é doido. — falou rindo enquanto ajeitava a mochila que carregava nas costas.

— Quando você vai perceber que não sou a Mito?

— Bem que você poderia ter sido agora…

— Tu queria que eu não tivesse te dado permissão?!

Gon ficou calado e abaixou a cabeça, isso arrancou uma gargalhada extremamente alta do outro.

— Filho de peixe, peixinho é. — falou secando uma lágrima dos olhos. — Ai, Gon, tu é mesmo um filho do puto.

— Kaito, eu te vejo como um pai, você está se chamando de puto. — retrucou enquanto tirava a mochila das costas, segurando-a pela alça com uma das mãos.

— Ah, mas eu sou de fato um puto mesmo. — deu de ombros e o mais novo riu.

— Você é uma peça rara. — e foi na direção do próprio quarto.

O maior apenas o observou, sentindo-se um pouco saudosista e meio velho ao ver como aquela criança cresceu. Havia se tornado um jovem adulto doce, puro e encantador. Não podia se sentir mais orgulhoso.

Sentindo preguiça do banho, Kaito apenas resolveu sentir se podia fugir daquele banho pra ir dormir de vez, mas o cheiro ruim na axila que o fez soltar o ar com força pelo nariz lhe negou uma falta de banho.

— Puta que pariu, tô podre. — e deixou o casco seco em cima da bancada antes de pegar o celular e ver três ligações perdidas e cinco mensagens do Ging. — Hoje não, estou me dando uma noite de você. — e foi na direção do banho, abrindo o aplicativo de música para tomar um banho relaxante e curtir aquele resto de noite jogado nu na cama pra capotar de vez.


	6. capítulo cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> os irmãos e o herdeiro

Já era de seu costume enfiar o roteiro no meio do livro da faculdade, mesmo que nenhum dos adultos estivesse em casa para fiscalizar o que ele estudava em seu tempo livre no sábado à tarde. Não ouvir a voz estridente de sua mãe gritando com tudo e com todos era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer.

— Essa paz toda realmente é incomum. — Canary se jogou ao lado dele no sofá, após ter certeza de que Gotoh ou Tsubone não iriam aparecer para dar uma bronca.

— Se a gente comemorar muito, logo acaba. — retrucou, sem perder a concentração. 

— Nem fala uma coisa dessas. — ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no ombro.

— Canary, por que continua nesse emprego? — questionou. — Você é só dois anos mais velha que eu, tem dinheiro guardado, podia voltar a estudar, não tem razão pra permanecer nesse lugar.

— Eu não odeio esse emprego, Killua. Embora às vezes a sua família seja um porre. — disse ela. — Não tenho muito o que buscar fora daqui, ao menos não agora. Talvez um dia, quando eu e a Amane tivermos economias o suficiente para comprar uma casinha bem longe daqui.

— Então é tudo por causa da Amane?

— A maior parte, sabe, as coisas que se faz por amor. — ela sorriu. — Vou casar com ela um dia, você vai ver.

— Amar nos torna vulneráveis. — murmurou.

— Você acha? Eu acredito que nos torna fortes. — disse Canary. — Quando você ama alguém, sente que seria capaz de enfrentar o mundo inteiro por essa pessoa.

— Parece complexo. — concluiu.

— E é. — disse ela. — Nem vou tentar explicar, não dá. Vai ter que descobrir quando chegar a sua vez.

O barulho do motor de um dos carros estacionando na garagem fez com que Canary reagisse imediatamente, se colocando de pé e ajeitando a postura. No entanto, quando ela abriu a porta, a figura saltou sobre ela, a ponto de deixar a mais velha desequilibrada.

— CANARY! 

— Bem-vinda em casa, Jovem Mestra Alluka. — Canary riu de leve, acarinhando os cabelos da menina.

— Senti saudades. — disse ela.

Atrás dela, Amane fechava a porta e observava serenamente a cena. Killua pigarreou.

— E de mim? Não sentiu saudades? — questionou, fechando o livro e deixando sobre o sofá.

Foi aí que Alluka soltou Canary e se voltou para ele. Ainda que usasse o suéter verde horroroso e as calças cinzas sem graça do uniforme do internato, ela estava exatamente igual (não que ela pudesse ter mudado muito em apenas uma semana). Os grandes olhos azuis claros e brilhantes, as bochechas levemente rosadas, o sorriso largo e os longos cabelos escuros, cujo comprimento havia sido mantido sob a desculpa de “papai e Illumi também têm cabelo comprido”. Sua irmã ainda era a coisa mais preciosa que existia em toda a face da Terra.

— Maninho! — num segundo, os braços dela estavam em torno de seu pescoço, onde ela se pendurava como se ainda tivesse cinco anos.

— Senti sua falta, Allu. — sussurrou, envolvendo a mais nova em seus braços.

— Que barulheira é essa aí na sala? Eu tô tentando fazer a lição de casa. — Kalluto desceu as escadas, com uma cara de sono que dizia que na verdade ele não estava fazendo a lição de casa. — Irmã! — ele correu e se juntou ao abraço de imediato.

— Kallu! Você tá tão linde!

— Você também tá linda, mesmo nesse uniforme feio.

Kalluto não se importava com quais pronomes as pessoas utilizavam para se dirigir a ele, na verdade, ele preferia que as pessoas  _ não se dirigissem  _ a ele.

— Vamos lá pra cima? — sugeriu. — Alluka, as suas roupas estão na minha terceira gaveta.

Desde que sua mãe surtou e rasgou todos os vestidos de Alluka, Killua se certificou de esconder algumas roupas da sua irmã, para que ela se vestisse como se sentia confortável quando vinha para casa. Sendo assim, meia hora depois, enquanto esperavam estirados na cama bagunçada de Kalluto, ela apareceu trajando uma saia rosa pastel e uma camiseta azul clara da Sailor Moon, uma combinação que seria bastante fofa se não estivesse acompanhada da pesada jaqueta de couro, meia arrastão e coturnos.

— Então garotes, quais são as novidades? Eu tenho uma das grandes. — ela também se jogou na cama, usando a barriga de Killua como travesseiro.

— Consegui um papel importante na peça nova. — anunciou, com um sorriso no rosto. — E, sou o mais novo discípulo de Biscuit Krueger. — se gabou.

— Eu vou participar do festival de dança da minha escola. — disse Kalluto, ostentando um sorrisinho orgulhoso.

— Isso é incrível! — Alluka se sentou na cama, batendo palminhas. — Meus irmãos são tão talentosos!

— Agora qual é a  _ sua  _ novidade? — Kalluto interrogou.

— Eu… rufem os tambores para a grande notícia… — ela fez alguns segundos de suspense. — Dei meu primeiro beijo!

Killua se levantou de sobressalto, os olhos arregalados para a irmã mais nova. Às vezes se esquecia que ela já tinha quase dezessete anos. Kalluto, por outro lado, se dobrou de tanto rir da reação.

— Conta direito essa história! Agora! — inquiriu.

— Do começo? Então tá! — ela inspirou fundo e ele soube que lá vinha. — Eu e a Retz estávamos matando aula na sacristia… — Alluka falava de Retz todas as vezes que vinha para casa, sobre como a menina era a única pessoa a respeitá-la naquele lugar, ou simplesmente sobre como ela era “bela como uma canção de amor”, nas palavras de Alluka.

— Na sacristia? Isso não é tipo, pecado? — perguntou Kalluto.

— Quem liga? — ela deu de ombros. — Enfim, nós estávamos conversando e eu perguntei se ela já tinha beijado algum menino, aí ela disse que não porque não se interessava neles. Então eu perguntei se ela já tinha beijado alguma menina, aí ela entrou em curto circuito e me beijou.

— E o que você fez? — perguntou.

— Beijei ela de volta ué.

— E depois? — Kalluto questionou.

— Entramos em um loop infinito de gay panic e ficamos de mãos dadas até bater o sinal. — ela suspirou e sorriu, se jogando de novo na cama.

— Ferrou, você tá fazendo aquela cara. — constatou.

— É, a cara de apaixonada, que nojo. — Kalluto torceu o nariz.

— Vocês ainda vão pagar a língua! — disse ela.

— Deus me livre e guarde! — Kalluto se apressou em fazer o sinal da cruz, mesmo que fosse ateu.

— Romance não está nos meus planos de agora. — falou. — Tenho duas prioridades, e elas são o teatro e vocês.

— Ei, por que o teatro está acima de nós?! — Alluka e Kalluto questionaram num uníssono que não teria saído tão certo se fosse ensaiado.

O restante da tarde se passou assim, os três rindo, trocando confidências e compartilhando histórias cômicas. Kalluto ensaiou um pouco, ele também. Alluka criticou seu senso de moda, o que era apenas para irritá-lo, já que sua habilidade para escolher roupas era algo do qual ele se gabava. Tantos anos no armário precisavam servir pra alguma coisa. No geral, aquele foi um dia bom.  _ E podia ter continuado assim. _

— Kil, como o próximo chefe da família, acho que você deveria se dedicar mais na universidade, suas notas andam medianas demais. — sua mãe falou durante o jantar.

Ele parou de ouvir assim que ouviu as palavras “chefe da família”. Desde que descobriu que aquela função lhe era reservada e soube como funcionava a hierarquia da família, achou aquilo a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Quer dizer, uma hierarquia que não é baseada na idade mas na cor do cabelo? Quando parou para pesquisar sua árvore genealógica e percebeu que em todas as gerações sempre nascia um único Zoldyck de cabelo branco, deixou de ser idiota para se tornar bizarro.

— O que sua mãe está tentando dizer, é que já está mais do que na hora de você começar a assumir a sua responsabilidade nessa família. — seu pai complementou.

Killua revirou os olhos.

— Exatamente, querido. — Kikyo continuou. — Por isso estivemos falando com o senhor Nostrade, do parlamento, sobre a filha dele. Uma moça adorável, embora seja meio avoada. Esperamos logo poder começar a tratar dos detalhes do noivado.

Nisto, ele acabou por engasgar e cuspir todo o vinho na mesa. Alluka parou de comer e Kalluto observou a cena alarmado.

— Noivado?! — sua voz saiu meio esganiçada.

— Já que você nunca nos apresentou nenhuma pretendente, tivemos que fazer isso por você. — ela continuou.

— Sem me consultar antes? — questionou, incrédulo.

— Você teria recusado se houvéssemos. — seu pai argumentou.

— Claro que teria! Eu tenho dezoito anos! — explicou como se apontasse o óbvio. — Por que eu tenho que me casar? Por que não Illumi ou Milluki que são os mais velhos?

— Você é o herdeiro, Kil, não nós. — disse Milluki.

— Eu nunca pedi pra ser a merda do herdeiro! — gritou, batendo o punho contra a mesa de madeira maciça.

— Killua, abaixe o tom de voz. — pela primeira vez na noite, seu avô se pronunciou.

— Não entendo o motivo da comoção. Seu pai e eu tínhamos dezoito anos quando nos casamos. — disse Kikyo. — É um casamento vantajoso para ambas as famílias e garante que a nossa linhagem seja mantida.

— Eu não quero assumir a porra da firma nem me casar com a filha de algum político corrupto. — bufou. — Quando vou poder tomar eu mesmo alguma decisão sobre a minha vida?

— Kil, quando vai entender que a sua vida não é de fato sua? — a frieza na voz de Illumi foi o grand finale.

Ele era acostumado a manter sua postura séria e fingir aguentar, mas não tinha sangue de barata. Uma coisa era entrar numa faculdade que não queria, um  _ casamento  _ era algo completamente diferente. Seu sangue ferveu, sua mente nublou. Ele apenas cerrou os punhos, se levantou e correu até a saída. Do lado de fora, Amane já estava a postos, escorada na moto dela — uma CG caindo aos pedaços mas que ainda corria bem — e acendendo um daqueles cigarros de menta que Canary repudiava.

— Jovem Mestre, sinto muito mas não posso lhe entregar esta chave. — disse ela, dando uma piscadela em forma de código, no momento em que ele se aproximou.

— Amane, me dê as chaves da moto. É uma ordem. — pediu, alto o suficiente para quem quer que estivesse observando conseguir escutar. — Me entregue essas chaves ou eu te coloco no olho da rua.

— Sim, senhor. — ela colocou as chaves em sua mão. — Valeu pelo álibi. — Amane sussurrou em cumplicidade. 

— Valeu pela moto. — sussurrou de volta.

Colocou o capacete e deu o fora dali o mais rápido que pôde, antes que alguém viesse atrás dele. A velocidade ajudou um pouco, mas sua cabeça ainda estava bagunçada demais.  **_Sua vida não é de fato sua._ ** Flashes de memórias povoaram seus pensamentos. Uma sala escura e sem janelas. Um golpe. Dois. Três. Precisava sair dali. Precisava desesperadamente tirar sua mente dali. Precisava ir para algum lugar, qualquer lugar. Qualquer lugar onde ele não fosse Killua Zoldyck.


End file.
